Kel Zhen
"Die" Appearance (Describe your character's appearance. Feel free to upload a profile picture, which is easily done under the Contribute button, and then placing it here.) Personality Sarcastic and brutal, Kel won't think twice about mocking or fighting someone. Due to her upbringing, conflict is an integral part of her life. Stuck in a university setting, she feels restless and bored, and often starts small fights to make herself feel more at ease and for her own amusement. However, she can be very loyal to the few that she takes a fancy to, and has a soft spot for her Hyoru, Ankaa. If given free time, she likes to wander the area, climbing to high places and finding obscure locations. Hates fruit of all sorts. History The Zhen family first rose to prominence within the military itself, starting out as common soldiers and gaining land and noble titles as a reward for victories. Continuing this tradition, the children of the family are instructed in warfare from an early age, rather than the fine arts and classical education more typical of aristocrats. Forced to hunt for their own food and brave the harsh environment of their lands, they must learn to adapt and be creative in order to keep themselves alive. At age 10, they are given a test: to hunt down and kill death row convicts that have been given free range of the Zhen estate and a promise for their freedom if they can survive for a day. Should any child show a hint of hesitation in their attacks, it could easily cost him or her their life. Kel passed this exam with flying colors, showing herself and luring her enemies into deadly traps. After passing this test, they are instructed in military history and strategy. Once they reach their late teens, they enlist as soldiers and enter active combat. Kel's 17th birthday present was a short sword and an assignment to a border guard squad, where she spent the next two years fighting rebels. As a child, she showed some aptitude for summoning, but was never formally instructed. Due to mounting political tensions, however, the Zhen family decided that it would be advantageous to have the power of a summoner as an asset, and Kel was recalled from the border and sent to study at Woru University. Plot (ignore) Ankaa's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Cheerful and bubbly, Ankaa is empathetic and always strives to cheer others up. She is often torn between her devotion to Kel and her dismay at her summoner's vicious behavior, and tries to get Kel to be nicer to others. However, she won't hesitate to fight for Kel's sake, and can be quite tenacious. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character